


A Lover Well Gained

by Holy_Leonards



Category: The World Well Lost - Theodore Sturgeon
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Grunting, Humanuh, M/M, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunty just wants love and then he gets it the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover Well Gained

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just read this story today and needed to write a fic about it.

“Grunty!”

“?”

“Have you fed the prisoners?”

“Humanuh.”

“What? Go fucking feed them!”

“Huuuuuuuumanuuuuh!”

Grunty got the plate of food and threw it through the little opening in the glass door. He walked back to his couch and threw himself face first into his pillow.

“Oh, Grunty, is something the mater?”

“Humanuh.” He said in his saddest voice.

“What is it that you want?”

“Looooove.”

“That's all you want?”

“Humanuh.”

“Well, I can fix you up.”

Grunty was shocked. He didn't know that Rootes was into that. He always thought that he liked muff since Rootes was always aggressively straight around him. Like, oh my god, how can you be so aggressively straight? Then the offensive language, Oh! Grunty could hardly take it. But, he really wanted to take Rootes' root.

“HUMANUH!”

Grunty looked over at the prisoners and smiled. I bet you two have never seen a homosexual in action before. This will teach you to go listening to my thoughts. The lovebirds just smiled really wide and got as close as they possibly could so they could see the show. They were holding each other's hands tightly.

Grunty slipped down to his knees and bent over the bed. Rootes' root was a little on the short side, but it was a thicky! Grunty has taken bigger, but this one was from someone he really felt a connection to. The sex, yee doggy was that sex good! Grunty had never felt such passion from having a blood log plunged in and out of his butthole. Grunty came in a loud...well...grunt.

“HUUUUUUAAAAAGGGGGHHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAMANUH!”

The sounds caused Rootes' root to be tapped and leak the precious syrup inside of Grunty's grunt box. They both got onto Grunty's couch and snuggled with Rootes as the little spoon. They both looked over and saw that the lovebirds were doing the same on the floor of their cell.


End file.
